hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2014 Pacific hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2014 Pacific hurricane season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on any storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (May 22) *Before May 1 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - May 17. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *'May 21 to 31 - ''WINNERS!! '(Amanda formed May 22)'' '-''' Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) banana power It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 22:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC)' *June 1 to 10 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *July 1 to 10 - *After July 10 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (November 5) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - '''Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *'November 1 to 10 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Vance dissipated November 5)'' *November 11 to 20 - Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) NOV 20, MY BIRTHDAY! WOOOO! It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 22:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) November 18. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *December 1 to 10 - December 7 - Winnie '83 deja vu? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at start of 2015 - 01:53, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please do not bet on a storm that has already formed, and pick either a storm from EPac or CPac, not one from both. ;) East Pacific: *Amanda - *Boris - *Cristina - *Douglas - *Elida - *Fausto - AHHHH! BRONIES, THE FAUSTICORN IS COMING!! AAAHHH!!! Beware of the /mlp/ and the /b/ board on 4chan! Brony takeover coming 2014 because of this storm! After we see Amanda Holden, Boris Johnson dangling from a zipwire, Christina Aguilera, Michael Douglas and a-leader in the Pacific, this storm will form bang in the middle of the Pacific, develop into a Category 4 and turn into an alicorn- a spell that Princess Celestia performed incorrectly. Shoulda used "The Great and Powerful" Trixie's Alicorn Amulet, huh? YES THAT'S RIGHT, THE FAUSTICORN. This hurricane will then travel into Mexico and it, yes IT, literally rains ponies everywhere so that it turns into Equestria. All the ponies will be scared to bits. However, the alicorn will turn back into a hurricane after one day of being an alicorn, and will just be normal from then on. Then the storm dissipates then turns back into a storm into the Atlantic. YES, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU, MILEY! Hurricane Hannah "Montana." Luckily, this regenerated storm won't do anything much other than spreading the Twerking Movement across the good 'ol US of A. The Norweigan Ridgeback, a Water Polo player, Simon Cowell and Winnie the Pooh will all copy the Fausticorn storm as well. Hurricane Fausticorn is the first ever hurricane to transform into an actual living thing. It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 22:28, November 3, 2013 (UTC) *Genevieve - *Hernan - Hernan Cortez hits Mexico as a category 5 hurricane and destroys the Aztec Ruins that his human counterpart conquered long ago. Ryan1000 18:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *Iselle - *Julio - *Karina - *Lowell - Will form in late August south of Mexico and attain Category 4 strength. It then makes landfall in Hawaii as a Category 1 hurricane in mid-September, and crosses into the WPac as a tropical storm. Lowell restrengthens into a super typhoon, and strikes Taiwan and Japan as a major typhoon in late-September, causing lots of destruction. The storm slowly weakens, and makes it close to Alaska before becoming extratropical. The large extratropical remnants of Lowell eventually combine with another massive extratropical system, and cause a massive west-coast superstorm that will strike during mid-October. Overall, Lowell will be the longest-lasting tropical cyclone ever recorded, lasting nearly one and a half months while treking across the Pacific. Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Marie - *Norbert - Will form on August 22 in the Eastern Pacific near the International Date Line, get named on August 23, cross into the Central Pacific on August 25, become a hurricane on August 26, a major on August 28, and crosses into the WPAC on September 2; it will bring rough wave action to Hawaii. In the WPAC, Norbert becomes a Category 5 and maintains that intensity for eight straight days. It makes landfall on September 11 in southern China as a Category 5, and then recurves northeastward, affecting Taiwan as a Category 4 on September 13. Before long, Norbert zooms back westward, weakening to a Category 3 on September 15 and then striking Shanghai on September 16. From there, Norbert loops over eastern China, weakening to a Category 1, before emerging into the East China Sea and making landfall over Kobe, Japan on September 23, Tokyo, Japan on September 24. Next, Norbert will emerge into the Sea of Japan, weaken to a tropical storm, and make a final landfall over the North Korea-Russia border before dissipating over Russia on September 26. In summary, Norbert will last 35 days, generate an ACE of 87.92, kill 3,985, and leave behind $21 billion (2013 USD) in damages. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *Odile - *Polo - Makes landfall on Ecuador's northern coast while existing at the same time as Marco in the Atlantic. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC) *Rachel - *Simon - *Trudy - *Vance - *Winnie - *Xavier - *Yolanda - *Zeke - Central Pacific: *Wali - *Ana - *Ela - *Halola - Informal betting on highest winds (160 mph) Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with winds mentioned that have already formed. *Less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *135 - *140 - *145 - Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *150 - *155 - *'160 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Marie, 160 mph)'' *165 - I have a feeling that we will see a Category 5 this season. Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) BOOYAKA BOOYAKA “i liek turtlez 02:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *175 - (Odile) AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *180 - 01:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *185 (record, Linda of 1997) - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *190 - Rachel. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:54, May 26, 2014 (UTC) *195 - *200 - *More than 200 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (918 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. Also, don't bet on a pressure range including a storm's pressure that already formed. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - *934-930 - *929-925 - Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *924-920 - Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *'919-915 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Marie, 918 mbar)'' *914-910 - *909-905 - *904-900 (record, Linda of 1997) - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *899-895 - (Elida, 899 mbar) AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) 898 mbar, Rachel. I mean, hell, if it's frickin' May and we've already had a storm in the lower 930s... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) *894-890 -(Cristina, 893 mbar) 01:57, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - Yeeeeezus. “i liek turtlez 02:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *874-870 - *Less than 870 (world wide record - highly unlikely) - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Marie) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. . East Pacific: *Amanda - *Boris - *Cristina - *Douglas - *Elida - Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) 160 mph, 899 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *Fausto - BEHOLD THE FAUSTICORN! It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 22:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) *Genevieve - *Hernan - Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Iselle - *Julio - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *Karina - Hah. Drawn with the Fausticorn. “i liek turtlez 02:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *Lowell - *'Marie - ''NO WINNER!!' *Norbert - *Odile - *Polo - *Rachel - 'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:59, May 26, 2014 (UTC) *Simon - *Trudy - *Vance - *Winnie - *Xavier - *Yolanda - *Zeke - '''Central Pacific:' *Wali - *Ana - *Ela - *Halola - 02:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Karina) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. East Pacific: *Amanda - *Boris - *Cristina - 02:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *Douglas - 02:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *Elida - Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *Fausto - ALICORN ATTACK! It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 22:41, November 3, 2013 (UTC) *Genevieve - *Hernan - *Iselle - *Julio - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *'Karina - ''NO WINNER!!' (Karina lasted 13.75 days)'' *Lowell - Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Marie - *Norbert - 35 days (counting time in WPAC). AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *Odile - *Polo - *Rachel - *Simon - *Trudy - *Vance - *Winnie - *Xavier - *Yolanda - *Zeke - 02:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *Alpha and beyond - Central Pacific: *Wali - *Ana - *Ela - 02:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *Halola - 02:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on final storm name (Vance) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. East Pacific: *Amanda - *Boris - *Cristina - *Douglas - *Elida - *Fausto *Genevieve - *Hernan - *Iselle - *Julio - *Karina - *Lowell - *Marie - *Norbert - *Odile - *Polo - *Rachel - Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *Simon - What the bloody hell was that? It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting the sadness win. 22:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) *Trudy - *'Vance - ''NO WINNER!!' *Winnie - Severe El Nino. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) What Andrew said. Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Xavier - *Yolanda - *Zeke - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *Alpha and beyond(un-likely) - 01:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) '''Central Pacific:' *Wali - *Ana - *Ela - *Halola - 01:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on ACE totals (191) No betting on ACE totals that currently exist. Sorry. Also, the ACE includes CPac ACE. *Less than 30 (record, 1977) - *30-39 - *40-49 - *50-59 - *60-69 - *70-79 - *80-89 - *90-99 - *100-109 - *110-119 - *120-129 - Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *130-139 - *140-149 - *150-159 - *160-169 - *170-189 - Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *'190-209 - ''WINNER!!' ''(ACE totals near 191) Heheheh. “i liek turtlez 02:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *210-229 - *230-249 - *250-269 - *270-289 - 274. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *290-295 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *More than 295 (record, 1992, highly unlikely) - 01:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on number of deaths (42) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *'Less than 50 - ''WINNERS!!' (42 total deaths)'' Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) “i liek turtlez 02:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *50-100 - Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *100-200 - *201-300 - 300 indirect, all from Boris's landfall conciding with a Mount St. Helens eruption. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *301-400 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *401-500 - *501-1,000 - *1,001-1,500 - *1,501-2,000 - *More than 2,000 (record, 1959 Mexico hurricane, highly unlikely) - 02:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on damage totals (1.24 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 50 million - None. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Zilch, agreed on you, Andy. “i liek turtlez 02:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *50-100 million - Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *100-200 million - *200-300 million - Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *300-400 million - *400-500 million - *500 million-1 billion - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) *'1-5 billion - ''WINNER!!' (Damage totals near 1.24 billion)'' 02:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *More than 5 billion (record, Paul of 1982, highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of retired names (1) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - Ryan1000 01:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Steve820 21:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) None expected. AndrewTalk To Me 00:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *'1 name - ''WINNERS!!' (The name Odile was retired) '''FAUSTICORN. “i liek turtlez 02:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk)' *2 names - * 3 or more names (highly unlikely) - 02:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Retired Cristina, Douglas, Elida, and Hernan for damage Informal betting on final post-season report issued (Douglas) East Pacific: *Amanda - *Boris - *Cristina - *'Douglas - ''NO WINNER!! '(Douglas's TCR released March 4)'' *Elida - *Fausto - *Genevieve - TO GET THE DATA FROM JAPAN, WEEABOO!rarity is best pony 22:30, December 4, 2014 (UTC), Notable storm, notable TCR. AndrewTalk To Me 14:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) *Hernan - *Iselle - *Julio - *Karina - *Lowell - *Marie - *Norbert - *Odile - Ryan1000 09:58, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *Polo - *Rachel - *Simon - THIS IS IT. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:51, December 5, 2014 (UTC) *Trudy - *Vance - Central Pacific: *Wali - *Ana -